


Valentine's Day part 1

by wikipediagreen



Series: Destiel AU One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikipediagreen/pseuds/wikipediagreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Dean and Castiel exchange Valentine's Day cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day part 1

They were in the same second grade class with Mr. Singer and the best of friends. They sat together at a table in Mr. Singer's class, talking an waiting for class to start.

"Excited for Valentine's Day, Cas?" asked an excited Dean, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Castiel shrugged. "I guess so," he said quietly, but smiled at Dean softly. Dean opened his mouth to ask Cas another question, but Mr. Singer cleared his throat. So Dean frowned for a second before mouthing "Later" at Cas and grinning widely.

"Since today is Valentine's Day, we are going to make Valentine's for each other," Mr. Singer said gruffly. "You know where the paper and scissors are." With that, he dismissed them to make Valentine's. Dean and Castiel jumped up and grabbed markers, crayons, paper, scissors, and glue. Arms laden with artistic utensils, they returned to their table. After sitting down and grabbing a paper apiece, they turned to each other, smiling crazily.

"Who are you going to make yours for?" inquired Castiel politely, folding his paper carefully.

"Oh, you know, someone," Dean replied vaguely, grabbing scissors. "Who're you makin' yours for?"

"Someone. . . ." Castiel said, just as vaguely, unfolding his paper and grabbing some crayons. After that, it was pretty quiet at their little table, only talking to ask if the other had the scissors, or green crayon, or blue marker. Lunchtime arrived and each covered their Valentine carefully, not wanting anyone to see their works of art. Recess came and went and everyone trooped back in, rambunctiousness slightly worn off. Dean and Cas went straight back to work, finishing just before school was out for the day. The bell rang and they raced to get their backpacks and jackets- but not before covering their Valentine's once again. They grabbed their Valentine's as they walked out Mr. Singer's classroom and went outside to wait for their moms. After awkwardly shifting their feet for a minute, Dean shoved his Valentine at Cas. "Here."

Castiel took the card gently, "Thank you Dean. This is for you." Cas handed his card to Dean who took it eagerly. Both opened their cards gingerly, as if afraid they would break if opened roughly.

Dean gasped as he opened his card. It was the Impala, perfectly drawn in crayon. "Cas . . . this is amazing! Thanks!"

Castiel blushed. "Thank you Dean. But yours is just as amazing." For the card Dean made for Cas was a pair of wings, intricately cut.

It was Dean's turn to blush. "Thanks Cas," he mumbled. Just then, a car horn honked impatiently. Dean and Cas turned towards the noise- it was Dean's mother Mary and younger brother Sam. "That's me. Bye Cas," Dean said. He hesitated for a minute before darting in and kissing Castiel's cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cas," Dean mumbled, blushing, before running to his mother's car.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Dean," Castiel said, dazed, as he touched the place where Dean kissed him.


	2. Valentine's Day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older Dean and Castiel celebrate another Valentine's Day with special implications.

Fast forward 12 years, with Dean and Castiel on a date at a nice restaurant

"You know, it's 12 years ago today when I first kissed you, Cas," Dean said conversationally, cutting a piece of steak.

Cas blinked at him, the memory flooding his mind. "Yes, yes it is Dean. Does this have special significance to you?" he asked, tilting his head.

Dean shrugged and put his eating utensils down. "Yeah, sort of." Castiel frowned at him, trying to work it out. Dean just smiled and took out a small box out of his pocket while slipping out of his chair and kneeling in front of Cas, whose eyes grew wide. "12 years ago, I kissed you. 6 years ago, we started dating. 2 years ago, we moved in together. I love you Cas and you're my everything. Will you marry me?"

By then everyone in the restaurant was staring, but to them, only each other existed.

"Yes Dean, of course I will marry you!" Cas said, still a bit dazed. Dean grinned and slipped the silver band on Castiel's finger. The whole restaurant cheered when Castiel said yes and when Dean pulled him up to kiss him. They smiled at each other and Dean whispered, "Check the inside of the ring," as they pulled away. Castiel did as he was told and was overcome when he saw the inside. He knew now why Dean brought up the kiss from 12 years ago.

For a pair of wings were on the inside of the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the two-parter! I really like this one, tell me if you did too! :)

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! FOUR! ;)


End file.
